


Scent

by baeksdoodle



Series: sebaek abo 🌙 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksdoodle/pseuds/baeksdoodle
Summary: Maybe Baekhyun coming over to his place reeking of another alpha's scent set something carnal and animalistic off within him. Who knew Sehun could be this possessive?





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> here's a quick abo fic for you to enjoy~  
> oh, and happy new year! let's start the year off with some sebaek bc they need more love huhu ^^

Sehun is fuming.

The last thing he had expected was for Baekhyun to come to his apartment on their weekly movie night _reeking_ of Chanyeol’s distinct alpha scent. It also didn’t help any matters when Sehun has had a poorly hidden crush on his omega best friend for years now, and the thought of Chanyeol and Baekhyun possibly _scenting_ each other before the omega had left for his place had left him _furious._

They had scented, as in, Park Chanyeol — that dumb fucker —  had gotten his grotty alpha hands all over Baekhyun even when he had promised Sehun that their friendship was nothing more than platonic. Right. So, how does that explain Baekhyun reeking of his scent then? Sehun's hackles rise in anger at the thought of what could have _possibly_ happened between them and he has to stop himself from instinctively baring his teeth.

But of course, Baekhyun, being the very observant omega that he is, notices Sehun’s pinched expression straight away. Sehun is usually good at hiding how he feels but it's hard to pretendhe doesn't notice it when it's  _Baekhyun_  of all people _._ The omega jumps onto the couch next to him with a concerned frown, the movie and snacks already set and waiting for them to delve into. “What’s up with you?” he asks, reaching over to poke Sehun in the shoulder.

“Did you just come from seeing Chanyeol?” Sehun replies before he can stop himself, not caring that he sounds way too _possessive_ for his liking. Baekhyun is two years older than him, can do whatever he wants, but at the same time, Chanyeol can go fuck himself for touching  _his_ omega.

A small confused laugh makes its way out of Baekhyun’s pretty pink lips. Sehun feels himself becoming even more peeved at the thought of those very same lips landing anywhere near Chanyeol’s ugly face. Chanyeol should square up. Sehun could take him on, one on one; alpha versus alpha. “Yeah, he kind of helped me with something today.”

“Uh-huh,” Sehun grunts with a frown, his hands balling into fists on his lap. _Don’t ask him why he smells like Chanyeol, don’t ask him why he smells like Chanyeol, don’t ask him—_ “Is that why you stink like him?”

A moment of silence passes before Baekhyun’s expression changes from adorably confused to outright amused, his cute little face lighting up with a mischievous grin. “Aw, is my Sehunnie jealous?” he croons, his lips formed into a teasing pout. Sehun rolls his eyes but he can’t stop the blush that pools into his cheeks at being called _‘my Sehunnie’._

Usually, something about his tiny omega best friend would soothe his inner alpha aggression and turn him into a weak ball of putty. But tonight, he can’t just ignore it. Chanyeol’s scent is especially potent when they’re sitting this close together, to the point where he can’t even smell Baekhyun’s own scent anymore.

It doesn’t sit right with him. Baekhyun shouldn’t smell like Chanyeol.

Something painful winds itself around Sehun’s heart as he imagines Chanyeol and Baekhyun mated. Chanyeol’s knot nestled inside of Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s seed filling Baekhyun’s soft tummy. Baekhyun’s tummy swollen with Chanyeol’s pups.

Not his pups. Chanyeol’s pups.

Another alpha’s pups in _his_ omega’s belly.

His inner wolf growls possessively at the thought and presses its head up against his ribs, its teeth bared menacingly. Jealousy jabs at his insides, that ugly coil winding tighter and tighter until it finally _snaps_ and adrenaline rushes with a burning rage throughout his veins. The last thing that he remembers thinking before his wolf instincts takes over is— _Baekhyun belongs to me. Baekhyun is my_ _omega. I am Baekhyun’s alpha._

_Baekhyun is mine._

In one swift motion, Sehun grabs the omega’s waist and practically _hauls_ him over with the strength of Hulk onto his lap. Baekhyun makes this adorable squeaking noise but Sehun ignores it in favour of possessively wrapping his arms around the omega's body and holding him in place, his head buried within the juncture of Baekhyun's neck and shoulders. He inhales deeply, and underneath all of Chanyeol’s scent, he can finally smell it; smell _Baekhyun._ Soft, like freshly laundered sheets; sweet, like his grandmother's homebaked cookies; floral, like newly bloomed daisies on a spring day. Everything that’s distinctly _Baekhyun._

_My Baekhyun._

A weird feeling bubbles within his chest. The need to protect, to mark and scent his omega pushes him into holding Baekhyun tighter. He growls, guttural and low, as he roughly nuzzles his head against Baekhyun’s neck and shoulders, nosing alongside it to breathe in more of his comforting scent, before latching his mouth onto his jaw and sucking a tiny bruise into his supple skin. He can hear Baekhyun’s small, breathy omega whines (the sounds Sehun has only ever heard in his wet dreams) but he’s so riled up about another alpha’s scent on _his_ omega, that he doesn’t quite register the meaning behind it.

As if in a trance; as if Sehun knew exactly what he was doing (which is honestly very far from the truth), he moves back and lifts up Baekhyun’s arms into the air, before settling himself a little lower onto the couch to pull the omega in towards him, his face buried within the warm crevice of Baekhyun’s armpits. A soft but intoxicating musk fills his nostrils in an instant and his inner wolf drools at the scent leaking from it.

Baekhyun isn’t wearing his usual scent masking deodorant, which is somewhat strange, but he doesn’t think too much into it. He _can’t,_ not when Baekhyun smells _this fucking good._ He mouths at the thin fabric covering Baekhyun’s arms, tasting the heady scent left on his tongue, feeling his blood rushing towards every place in his body, until a wet patch is left behind and he deems it enough to move to the other side.

Once he’s done, he settles their bodies comfortably against each other and takes Baekhyun’s face between his hands; he’s so small that Sehun’s hands almost covers him whole. Their eyes meet for the first time since Sehun had started scenting him and he sees gold reflecting within Baekhyun’s eyes; hazy and unfocused yet focused at the same time. Baekhyun’s face is flushed red, his mouth slightly agape. A pink tongue peeks out to lick over his bottom lip and Sehun’s eyes zero in on the action.

He wants to kiss Baekhyun so badly. Nip at his bottom lip. Run his tongue along his teeth. Listen to those beautiful, needy sounds he only hears in his dreams. But he can’t. Not yet. Baekhyun may mainly smell of his alpha scent now, but there are still traces of Chanyeol left lingering on him.

That just won’t do.

Baekhyun elicits another breathy whine, more submissive and willing, when Sehun opens his mouth and leaves small but firm licks along his soft cheeks, the straight bridge of his nose, under his pretty lips, across his forehead and up to his hairline.

Heat begins to simmer pleasantly at the bottom of his belly. He knows that he’s emitting his own aroused alpha pheromones into the thick air, enough that it would _definitely_  behaving an effect on the omega, but he can’t control it. Not when Baekhyun’s own scent is riling him up so much. He knows that when he stops and lets go, the submissive, cute omega nestled on his lap will turn back into his snarky and sassy best friend, so he indulges himself a little longer by leaning in to nip at the tip of Baekhyun’s ear.

Sehun hasn’t seen Baekhyun _this_ pliant before. It’s a little thrilling to be taking the lead for once. For such a small omega wolf, Baekhyun knew how to have things his way, making alphas trail after him with their mouths hanging wide open and their tails wagging in excitement behind them.

He should know, because he’s one of those alphas.

His train of thought derails the moment Baekhyun whimpers and grinds himself down onto his crotch. A long, drawn-out groan falls from his lips and it’s only then that he notices he’s rock hard. It’s only then does the thought of marking, of scenting Baekhyun with his cum pass through his head.

Images of painting Baekhyun’s smooth, supple skin with his own seed flashes through his mind in an instant. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes, swallowing hard. He imagines Baekhyun with his soft skin, his flushed cheeks, grinding down onto his thick knot, whining out his name, his hair slick with sweat. How pretty he'd look with his milky cum splashed all over his pretty face. His cock throbs painfully in his jeans, his knot starting to form at the base. 

Every alpha instinct tells him to roughly shred off all of Baekhyun’s clothes and have his way, sink his knot into Baekhyun’s awaiting, leaking asshole, but the inner wolf in him, the one that has fallen so in love with Baekhyun stops him from doing so. Not right now. It can wait. Baekhyun smells like you. He’s yours.

_My little omega._

He stills his movements, his eyes remaining closed and wills his body to calm down; to help Baekhyun calm down. It takes some time, with Baekhyun leaned into his chest, for his grinding movements to slow and for his heavy breathing to regulate. It takes even longer for Sehun’s cock to return to normal but when it does, he takes it as his cue to open his eyes. He looks down and feels his heart bloom in warmth at the sight of Baekhyun nestled so comfortably on his lap, his hands fisted in his shirt.

“Sorry,” Sehun whispers sheepishly, his hands grasping around Baekhyun’s soft waist. “You smelled like Chanyeol. I couldn’t help myself.”

Out of all the responses Sehun had expected, Baekhyun slapping his chest, calling him stupid and becoming mad (honestly, Sehun does deserve it. He had no place manhandling his best friend like that), Baekhyun laughs. A short, chirpy sound that only confuses Sehun.

Baekhyun leans back, his face is still flushed but his mouth is pulled into such a large grin that his puppy-eyes turn into pretty crescent moons. “Wow, Chanyeol was right.”

Sehun tilts his head to the side in confusion. “Huh?” is the only sound that comes out.

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, but mischief glints in his dark irises. The light looming above them illuminates Baekhyun’s blond hair in a bright golden glow. Beautiful. Why is Baekhyun so beautiful? “I’ve been waiting so long for you to court me, but you’ve always been shy. So, I asked Chanyeol for help and he said there’s nothing more irritating than smelling another alpha’s scent on an omega you like.”

Sehun is speechless, his mouth hanging open in shock. So this was all a setup? But does that mean… Baekhyun actually likes him, too?

“Does this mean… that you accept my scenting?” he asks, slow and hesitant. His heart drums with anticipation inside his chest and his inner wolf croons in delight. Baekhyun, _his omega._

“If I didn’t want you to, I would’ve stopped you before you could even pull me onto your lap, silly alpha,” Baekhyun grins and oh, is this what true love looks like? A beautiful omega wolf on his lap, smiling just for him, _smelling just like him._ Baekhyun reaches up and pinches Sehun’s cheek. “I didn’t realise you were this possessive.”

“Oh… I-”

“Chanyeol wasn’t _this_ touchy with me when he was scenting me.” A deep, _very_ accidental and _very_ possessive growl rips out from Sehun’s chest. He winds his arms tighter around Baekhyun’s body at the thought of Chanyeol touching _his_ omega. He feels his canines lengthening, his teeth sharpening and his hackles rising. But Baekhyun just pets his cheek fondly and whispers, “Down, boy.”

And that is all it takes for Sehun to calm down.

“Aw, that’s a good puppy,” Baekhyun croons, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek against Sehun’s. “A big strong alpha wolf who’s just a little puppy for his omega. How cute.”

Normally, Sehun would whine and pout at Baekhyun’s teasing but for now, he lets it slide.

“My omega?” he asks tentatively when Baekhyun’s pulls back.

Baekhyun smiles softly, leans in and presses a gentle yet lingering kiss on the tip of Sehun’s nose. “My alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly wanted to make it smutty but at the same time, maybe that will come in the future *wink wonk*  
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> here's my [twitter!](http://twitter.com/baeksdoodle) follow me for more updates regarding my fics~ (it's quite new, so no posts and no followers yet, but i'm always happy to make new friends! don't be shy~)


End file.
